


You Call The Shots Babe I Just Wanna Be Yours

by Bearandleonardwrite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Face-Sitting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Louis, Promise, Riding, Rimming, Top Harry, but it happens, for like five seconds - Freeform, that's probably it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearandleonardwrite/pseuds/Bearandleonardwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He holds himself up with his hands on either side of Louis’ face and licks a stripe up the side of his throat, nips at the vein. “How do you want it, Daddy?” </p><p>Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s back and digs his fingertips in. “I want you to fuck me hard and fast, baby. Wanna come from just your cock.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Call The Shots Babe I Just Wanna Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoadedGunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoadedGunn/gifts).



> This is just porn. It's all porn.  
> For Ren because it's her fault I'm into daddykink.  
> Hope you are pleased. =+D  
> Title from I Wanna Be Yours by Arctic Monkeys (they just do things to me, ok?)  
> I edited it all myself, so if there's still any oopsies, my bad.  
> Disclaimer: I made all this shit up don't take me seriously.

It wasn’t just that Harry was big, it was also the fact that Louis wasn't usually on board with Harry fucking him. It’s not like he didn't like it, because he did. Honestly. It’s just. Louis really likes to be in control. Like, it’s his thing. He’s in charge. He’s Daddy.

So this time he’d taken a new approach to the whole “bottoming” thing. Before, he’d let Harry take control, let Harry dominate him. Which is all fine and dandy when he’s in that kind of mood. He loves that Harry is so much bigger than him, loves that Harry can pin him down. And when Harry takes control he starts saying all these things and Louis is so desperate to get fucked before Harry’s even gotten his trousers off.

But this time, this time he wanted to remain in control. But he also wanted to have Harry inside him. The feeling of Harry being all around him and in him was indescribable. And he was just feeling so empty. So, he waited until Harry was in the shower before he set his plan in motion.

Louis grabbed the lube from the bedside table and stripped himself before lying on the bed, his feet planted on the bed. He ran one hand from his neck down to his cock, slowly massaging himself, and brought his other hand up to tease at his nipples. He alternated between pinching and pulling one nipple to running his fingers over the other, making sure his nails would catch on the hardened nub.

After a few minutes of teasing himself, and getting half-hard, he released himself and grabbed the bottle of lube. He popped the cap and drizzled lube onto his fingers until they were sufficiently slick. Placing the bottle to the side, he brought his hand between his legs and teased the tip of his fingers around his rim before slowly pushing one inside.

Louis wiggles his finger around a bit before adding a second, biting his lip at the slight burn. This is what he wanted. Well, not exactly. But he’s getting there. He works up a rhythm, pulling out slow, pushing in deep, then scissoring. His mind starts to wander off, starts to drift to images of his baby in the shower. Harry looks so pretty when his hairs wet. Well, he looks a little ridiculous, but mostly pretty. His whole body on display, water dripping down his body and emphasizing the cut of his muscles, droplets sticking to his eyelashes.

Louis squeezes his eyes shut at the thought and pushes three fingers in. “Yessss,” he hisses through his teeth. He gets back to his rhythm quickly enough, but now he’s on a mission. He crooks his fingers on an upstroke and grunts in annoyance when he doesn’t find anything. A few tries later, and he’s about to burst from how frustrated he is. It’s not like he hasn’t done this before, he should be aces at this by now.

“Hazza!” He yells towards the bathroom, still trying to get the angle right. When there’s no response he tries again, “Harry!” Still nothing. “Dammit,” he mumbles under his breath. He’s about to get up and go get his boy when, “Oh fuck!” Found it. Now that he’s got the proper angle, he keeps his fingers still and fucks down on them.

His hands gone back to his cock and he’s trying to stroke himself in time with the rhythm of his hips. At some point he’s gotten quite loud. Little whimpers and long, drawn-out moans keep falling from his lips. It couldn’t have been more than 5 minutes before Harry walks out, hair slicked back from the water and naked save for the towel wrapped around his waist.

“Lou, are you ok? I heard you—oh. Well this, uhm.” He cuts himself off with a cough and just stares. Louis’s got one hand between his legs, fingers up his arse, with his other hand wrapped around his cock. He’s flushed from his cheeks down to his chest and his sweaty fringe is plastered to his forehead. Harry can see his bicep bulging and the muscles in his wrist tightening while he continues to work his fingers inside himself.

Louis whines desperately and turns to look at Harry. “Haz, baby. I need you. Help me.” Harry’s still just standing in the doorway, eyes bulging and completely frozen. “Baby, I said help me. Are you not going to listen to Daddy?”

Well that gets Harry moving; he knew it would. Harry can't say no to daddy.

Harry makes his way over to the bed and says, "What do you want me to do? How can I help you?"

"Lay down on your back, yea?" Harry does as he's told so Louis slips his fingers out of himself and straddles Harry's stomach. "That's a good boy. I'm gonna ride your face and then I'm gonna ride your cock, ok baby?" Harry just nods his head, still dazed and not quite sure how to handle the situation. Louis' always been his daddy, just not when Harry was fucking him. This should be interesting. Harry likes this.

Louis turns around so his bum is towards face before scooting back until he’s directly above Harry's mouth, knees on either side of Harry's shoulders. He plants his hands on Harry's thighs and says, "you can touch baby, but don't get rough."

Harry places his hands on each of Louis arse checks, forearms resting on Louis' thighs, before spreading Louis' cheeks with his thumbs to expose his hole. His holes gaping a bit from the work Louis had done, the rim red and puffy. Harry licks his lips, practically salivating at the sight.

Louis pushes his hips back into Harry's waiting mouth, Harry's tongue automatically licking a stripe over his hole. He points his tongue and circles it around Louis' rim, then pushes in firmly; he knows better than to tease Daddy. He moves his tongue around inside Louis' hole, licking at the smooth walls, reveling in the heat and taste of Louis.

After a few moments of letting Harry play, Louis starts to rock his hips back and forth on Harry's tongue, enjoying the feeling of pulling his tongue in deeper. He pushes back as far as he can go, without suffocating Harry of course, and clenches his hole before grinding against Harry's face. Harry moans at that, hands tightening around Louis cheeks, and sucking at his rim.

Louis undoes the knot on Harry's towel and lets it fall open, exposing Harry's hard cock. He leans forward and takes the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head. He licks along the underside before taking him into his mouth and bobbing his head. Harry's kept his face against Louis' arse and he's alternating between sucking and nibbling at his rim, and fucking him with his tongue.

On a particularly sharp nip, Louis moans around Harry's cock and Harry bucks up into Louis' mouth. Louis immediately pulls off and digs his nails into Harry's thighs.  
"Stop baby." Harry does instantly and drops his head back onto the pillow. Louis turns himself around and moves so he's straddling the top of Harry's thighs now.

"That was bad, princess. Daddy didn't ask for that."

"I know, Daddy. I'm sorry," Harry looks so upset with himself for disobeying. "I didn't mean to. It just felt so good. I got carried away."

  
“That’s fine, baby. Bet you just want Daddy to use his mouth on you, hmmm? Get your cock all slick so Daddy can just slide on.”

Harry’s eyes widen and he swallows hard passed the lump in his throat. “Yes, Daddy. Please. I’d like that so much.”

“Well that’s too bad, princess, because you misbehaved.” Harry actually whimpers at that, disappointment etched into his features. “Now, are you gonna be a good boy? Going to follow the rules so that we can keep playing?”

“Yes, Daddy. Yes, I promise. I’ll be so good for you. So, so good. I’m your good boy. Right?”

Louis smiles fondly at him, this boy, honestly. He’s so in love with him. “Yes, baby. You’re my good boy. Daddy’s good little boy. Keep yourself still for me, ok? And no touching unless I say otherwise. You don’t want me to have to tie you up like last time, do you?”

Harry shakes his head vehemently and urgently says, “No, Daddy, no. I’ll be good, I swear. Your good boy. So good, for you.”

“Alright, baby.” Louis leans forward and catches Harry’s lips in a gentle kiss, Harry sighing happily into mouth. He pulls back with a nip to Harry’s lip, then slides his tongue over it. “You ready now?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good, Daddy.”

“You sure, baby? Give me your colour.” Louis pushes, he’s not about to keep going if Harry’s still upset; he doesn’t want to hurt his baby.

“Green, still green. “ Harry says, looking up at Louis and smiling.

After slicking up Harry’s cock, he grabs the base and slowly sinks himself down until he’s flush against Harry’s thighs. His mouth is open in a silent moan and his eyes are squeezed shut, head thrown back. Fuck. This is just what he wanted; to be full of Harry. Louis takes a few deep breaths to calm himself then slowly opens his eyes; he’s stares at the ceiling for a moment, giving himself time to adjust.

He falls forward, catching himself with his hands on Harry’s chest, and looks down at his baby. Harry’s lain out beneath him, his curls fanning around his head like a halo. He’s got his hands fisted in the sheets, making sure not to touch, and he’s biting at his lower lip so hard it’s turning white. His hips twitch up, just barely, so  
Louis pinches his nipple in admonishment. “Baby, what did I say?” He gives his best attempt at a stern glare.

Harry squeezes his eyes shut so tight it looks painful. “You said not to move, Daddy. I’m sorry.”

“Just be still, princess. It’ll come. Patience, love.”

Harry nods his head and blinks his eyes open. “I will. I’m your good boy.” Louis smiles, appeased, and starts to move his hips in little figure eights, just grinding himself on Harry’s cock. It feels so, so, good to have Harry inside him. He’s so full he feels about ready to explode, in the best way possible, of course. But the grinding isn’t just teasing Harry anymore; it’s teasing him too, which will never do.

He lifts himself up until just the head of Harry’s cock is still inside him, before he sinks down almost painfully slow. He keep up the unbearably slow pace just to watch Harry’s beautiful reactions. Harry’s trying so hard to stay still, to not buck up into Louis and just fuck him like he wants, he’s trembling. His face is red and Louis’ a bit concerned about the state the sheets are going to be in when they’re done, Harry’s grip on them so tight.

Harry lets out a hiss and covers his face with his arms. He’s getting so frustrated with how agonizingly slow Louis’ go. Louis stops moving and pulls at Harry’s arms until he gets the hint and drops them to his side. “Baby, I wanna see your beautiful face.”

Harry preens at the compliment and raises his hands before remembering. “Can I touch, Daddy? Please?”

Louis pretends to think on it, and then says, “Yeah, princess you can touch. Kiss?”

Harry nods happily, places his hands on Louis’ hips and puckers his lips. Which. Ha. That’s not the kind of kiss Louis was gunning for. Louis quirks his eyebrow and gives Harry a mischievous look before leaning forward and immediately forcing his tongue into Harry’s mouth.

  
He licks at the back of Harry’s teeth and the roof of his mouth before massaging his tongue against Harry’s. He sucks Harry’s tongue into his mouth, reveling in the moan Harry releases and the way his hands tighten around Louis’ hips, before scraping his teeth gently over it and pulling back completely. Harry’s eyes are glassed over now and there’s a blush that covers his cheeks and the majority of torso.

Louis is so ready now. He starts slowly lifting himself up Harry’s cock then slams back down, grinding his hips before starting the slide up again. He keeps this going for a bit, feeling the burn in his thighs, before he falls forward, propping himself up with his hands on either side of Harry’s face. Harry slides his hands up and down his back, going from his shoulder blades to the top of his bum and back. Now, Louis’ just grinding his hips back onto Harry’s cock trying to find his spot. He gets it after a few tries and makes sure to keep the angle, grinding back into it while small whimpers escape his lips.

“That it, Daddy?” Harry asks, eyes shining.

“Yeah, yeah baby. That’s—oh fuck. That’s it.” Louis says breathily. He starts to fuck himself back onto Harry’s cock, hard and fast. He’s starting to get tired, though, and it’s a problem. He doesn’t really want to need help, but. “Baby, can you. I need you to help me.”

Harry slides his hands down to Louis’ bum and fingers around where he’s splitting Louis open. “Yes, Daddy. Anything.”

“Fuck, ok. I need you to fuck me. Like, fuck me properly.” Harry looks up at Louis, questioning. “I’m sure baby, I’m sure. Fuck, just—just flip me over and fuck me. Come on, princess.”

Harry does as he’s told and sits up, keeping one arm around Louis’ waist, and lays Louis on his back, making sure not to slip out. He holds himself up with his hands on either side of Louis’ face and licks a stripe up the side of his throat, nips at the vein. “How do you want it, Daddy?”

Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s back and digs his fingertips in. “I want you to fuck me hard and fast, baby. Wanna come from just your cock.”

  
Harry smiles coyly, looking at Louis through his eyelashes, before sliding nearly all the way out and thrusting in hard and fast, going in deep. Louis lets out a deep guttural moan and starts bucking his hips down to meet Harry’s. Harry keeps it going, not slowing down, and definitely not wanting to displease Daddy.  
Louis locks his ankles around Harry’s waist and digs his heels into his lower back, hard. He fists a hand in Harry’s curls and pulls him down for a dirty kiss, biting his lips and licking into his mouth. It’s not really a proper kiss for more than moment; mostly it’s just their teeth clanking, hot breaths falling together, and their moans passing into each other’s mouths.

Louis’s getting close, he can feel the heat coiling low in his abdomen. “Baby, baby, I’m almost there. Could you, nnngh, make me come, princess.”

  
Harry’s up for the challenge, always is. So he redoubles his efforts, pounding mercilessly into Louis’ pliant body. He nudges Louis’ legs up until they’re over his shoulder, feet hitting between his shoulder blades, and drops down to his forearms. Now he’s right on top of Louis, Louis’ cock rubbing against his abs with every thrust. Louis’ a mess; whimpers keep escaping his lips and his nails are digging so hard into Harry’s back, he’ll have marks for day. Harry latches his mouth onto Louis’ right collarbone and sucks the skin into his mouth before biting down hard. Louis loses it. He comes all over his stomach, and Harry’s, a high whine falling passed his lips before he turns his head and bites down onto Harry’s bicep, his eyes squeezed shut.

Harry’s rhythm falters as Louis clenches around him, but he keeps it going, wants to fuck Daddy through his orgasm. He starts babbling mindless to Daddy, “Daddy, Daddy, can I come? Please, please, please, can I come? I don’t know if I—oh my god. If I can keep going for much longer. Please, let me come.”

When Louis’ got his wits about him again, he releases Harry’s bicep and looks up at Harry. He cups Harry’s cheek and smiles blissfully up at him, “Yeah, princess. You can come. You did so good. Such a good boy for Daddy. Come on, baby, come for Daddy.” And Harry does. He comes as soon as Daddy tells him to, buries himself deep inside and lets himself go.

Louis drops his feet to the bed and Harry collapses on top of him, completely mindless of the mess that’s there. Louis pets at Harry’s hair until he picks his head up and places a gentle kiss to his lips. “Was that good? Did I do good?” He asks.

“Yeah, baby. You did so good.” Louis says, and kisses Harry again, just a slow slide of lips. When Harry pulls back he’s smiling and his eyes are shining with pride. He holds up his finger whispers “one second,” before gets up to go to the bathroom. Moments later, he returns with a wet flannel and cleans Louis and him up before tossing it to floor.

Louis turns on his side and pulls Harry into him, his back flush against Louis’ stomach. “You ready for bed, baby?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I am. That was good.” Harry says and reaches down to grab Louis’ hand, linking their hands together over his stomach. “I love you, Lou. So much.”

“I love you too.” Louis says, a smile evident in his voice. He places a kiss behind Harry’s ear and rests his forehead between Harry’s shoulder blades before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [erikabearikuh](http://erikabearikuh.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Come say hiiii. =+]


End file.
